The Day I Fell In Love
by xXxYourDeathWishxXx
Summary: I was bored one day and just had this random idea for this story and I'm also new to this. I Also Got Inspired By corky7411
1. Chapter 1

**The Day I Fell In Love**

_Claire's Pov_

The first day I fell in love with Shane Collins was the day Danny Gonzalez came to school and started hanging out with Shane. He was the new student and all the girls were head over heels for him because he was so sexy that he looked like a god they would say I didn't think so I thought he looked exactly like all the players in my school. I wasn't going to fall for his shit of acting like an innocent guy like Shane the number one player of the school tired to do on my first day. Then the teacher Mr. Anderson said to the new boy after introducing him to the class that he was to sit with Miss. Danvers and Mr. Collins. I was thinking great just great now I have to deal with him sitting with me and annoying me just like I had to deal with Shane Collins he was still trying to get me to go out with him and he was sitting on the other side of me and was bugging me and like usual all the girls were glaring at me because I got to sit with the two hottest guys in school but I was pretty sure Shane was still the number one hottest guy in school because most of the girls were still looking at him then looked at Danny and then went back to look at Shane and their eyes stayed on him. Then I looked up at Shane and said to him with an evil smile. "Looks like you have competition." He looked at me confused for a second then he smiled back just as evilly and said… "Looks like I'll become friends with him since you don't like him then you have one more guy bugging you." I groaned and then started hitting my head on my books and Shane started laughing at me as Danny was walking over to our desks. Then he asked Shane what I was doing when he got close and Shane just replied she's just so excited that she gets to sit next to you. Then I looked up at Shane and glared at him and said "Shut up I can speak for myself and that was not why I was banging my head on my books and you know it Shane!" I practically yelled. Good thing the teacher was oblivious to everything that was happening I thought. Then Shane said "I know but that would all stop if you would just change your mind about me and be like all the other girls in this school." I looked back at him and then said "Shane I will never change my mind about you I can handle you bugging me but not talking for me and lying why can't you just understand I don't like you and never will." I said to him. He looked at me surprised but then he got control over himself and said" Well that was the most you have ever said to me in the past two years." Then once he said that I got so mad at him that I couldn't handle it and walked out of the classroom and no one tried to stop me not even the teacher he wasn't paying attention.

_Shane's Pov_

I was sitting in class bugging Claire like usual it's just so fun she gets so worked up over little things. Today she was trying to ignore me but it wasn't working today I was on a roll. I looked up when I heard the teacher and someone else enter the room and I saw it was a new student and I was hearing the girl's whispers all around the classroom guess I'll have to become friends with him so I won't have to deal with any competition. Once I was done with that planning on staying the hottest guy at school I looked back to Claire she had a horrified look on her face when she saw the guy. I bet she was thinking it was going to be another Shane and that would be awesome if I could convince him. I smiled and looked at Claire and was about to say something to her when she turned to me and smiled evilly and said "Looks like you have competition." I pretended to look confused for a moment and act like I didn't notice the guy and then I got control of myself and understood what she was talking about. I only did it so she would think I wasn't paying attention like usual. I think she bought it because she still had that smile on her face it was starting to annoy me. Then I came up with a good comment I knew would wipe that smile right off her pretty little face. OH MY GOD did I just think she had a pretty face what am I thinking she's a nerd I shouldn't be thinking that way about a nerd. Then I said "Looks like I'll have to become friends with him since you don't like him and then you will have one more guy bugging you." She groaned then started hitting her head on her books and I just laughed. As the guy was walking over to where we sat and was putting his crap down asked why she was banging her head on her books and I said "She's just so excited that she gets to sit next to you." She looked up from hitting her head on her books and glared at me just like I knew she would then replied heatedly back to me " SHUT UP I can speak for myself and that is not why I was banging my head on my books and you know it Shane!" Well she practically yelled it but the teacher didn't notice he was oblivious to what was going on back here. Then I said back to her "I know but that would all stop if you would just change your mind about me and be like all the other girls in this school." She looked back at me and then said "Shane I will never change my mind about you I can handle you bugging me but not talking for me and lying why can't you understand that I don't like you and never will." I was surprised at what came out of her mouth because that is the most she said to me in the past two years and then I got control over myself and said exactly what I was thinking because I knew that would piss her off. "Well that was the most you have ever said to me in the past two years."Once I said that she got so pissed off that she walked out of the classroom and nobody tried to stop her not even the teacher he still wasn't paying attention and then the guy next to me spoke." Well that went well." Yup perfectly I thought then I smiled at him and said "Yeah that's normal for us for the past two years." Then he said "Wow she really hates you with a passion so I'm guessing your name is Shane mine is Danny."

"Yup that's my name and hi Danny it's nice to meet you and the one who stormed off before, saying hi is Claire she doesn't have any friends and I like to pick on her because she won't go out with me and until she dose it's going to stay that way."

He laughed and said "Hi it's nice to meet you to Shane and that has never happened to me before in my school I was the number one player all the girls loved me."

I laughed and said "I'm the number one player at this school and well it's your lucky day every girl will fall for you except Claire, man I've been trying for two damn years nothing has worked."

"Well if she doesn't fall for me I'll just have to help you and hopefully she will cave."

"Awesome that would be great and I just made a new friend what's your schedule I can tell you what classes you will have with Claire and me."

He hands me his schedule I look at it surprised but I keep the expression off my face and say "You have all the same classes as me and Claire do."

"Cool that's great I can make my move in our next class which is?"

"English this is going to be so fun bugging Claire."

We talked the whole class about how we were going to bug Claire if she didn't cave when Danny asks her out in English. Then it surprised me when the bell rung it also surprised Danny to. We both almost fell out of our chairs because we weren't expecting it. Good thing nobody saw what happened or people would be having fun with that all day. Once we both got out of chairs we were surrounded by girls and we started flirting with them but then I reminded Danny that we had somewhere to be. We left the girls and headed for English. We saw Claire On the way and I told Danny to start now I'll stay behind or she might know something's up. He said okay and jogged up to Claire and started putting the moves on her but by how she was standing and walking I could tell him right now it wasn't working. I only knew it wasn't working because he looked like another player and I said to her in history that we would become friends. Score one for me I am not letting him win I will get Claire to go out with me no matter what and with him thinking I'm on his side and will back him up will help me and I will still be number one hottest and player in the school. Then one of my real friend's caught up to me and said looks like the new kid is trying to beat you if he gets Claire you will be number two you know. I told him I knew and I was befriending him and all that crap and he smiled and said nice. Then I said to him I will get Claire to go out with me before he dose he has no chance in hell she is mine. He laughed and I said what he said let me repeat what you said this is Shane "He has no chance in hell she is mine." Then I said oh shit I did not just say that but you did. I think you really like her Shane. You just don't want to admit it because you don't want to be lower than number one. But you know Shane every girl is still going to want you and all you have to do is make Claire hot and you can date her without your "number one hottest guy in this school status" going down just your player status will. I told him I could handle not having a player status anymore. Then I set off on part one of my mission to get Claire to go out with me Part 2 of the mission was to make her hot so I could keep her mine without losing as Derek put it "my number one hottest guy in this school" status going down."

_Claire's Pov_

When the bell rung I walked out of the bathroom and started to head for English. When I was halfway there I saw out of the corner of my eye Shane and Danny talking they obviously didn't know I saw them. I turned away from them. I guess Shane and Danny were friends but knowing Shane he's probably just pretending to keep his status up. Then all of a sudden Danny was by my side flirting with me. Let me tell you he was horrible at it. I bet all the girls at his old school knew this and only fell for him because of his good looks the same would go for the girl's at this school. I suddenly had a I thought that I thought I'd never think but what it was totally the opposite of what I'm usually thinking but here the thought is: I wish Shane were by my side flirting and bugging me right know instead of this guy Shane's way better at it. Then I sighed out loud and Danny asks me what was wrong and I said "Danny I will never go out with you." Then he stopped walking surprised by what I said and then I called behind me loud enough for all the girl's and Shane to hear me. "You are really terrible at flirting with girl's maybe Shane will give you some lessons he's way better at it. Then I walk all the way to English and sat down in my chair silently laughing at what his face looked like when I said that in front of everyone and so loudly.

_Shane's Pov_

Derek and I parted ways when he had to go to his Biology class. I was walking to English while watching Danny and Claire I could tell Danny was flirting with Claire. Then I saw Claire give a big sigh and I knew she was telling him she wouldn't go out with him. But what surprised me is that Danny just stood there standing like an idiot. At least I didn't stop trying the first time she turned me down I kept on walking with her and bugging her but not Danny he just gave up. Then what surprised me and was kind of funny was what Claire said after she started walking away to English class loud enough for almost every guy and girl in the school including me to hear. "You are really terrible at flirting with girl's maybe Shane will give you some lessons he's way better at it." Then she walked off I could tell she thought it was funny to. The hall was totally silent until I started at a joke to keep everyone moving along and to embarrass Danny even more I said "Hey Danny you just got told off by a nerd." Everyone started laughing. Then I ran up to Danny and said that was really bad he glared at me and I said hey would you rather of it been silent and everyone staring at you? Then he sighed and said no and he forgave me. What a loser I thought. Then I said we better get to English. I went to the back and sat with Claire, Danny sat up front I was really happy about that. He better stay away from my girl. Then I said to Claire to bug her "So you really think I'm awesome at flirting?" I really hoped she would cave right now but of course she didn't.

"Yes Shane I think you're better at it than Danny is but no one else."

"Claire come on I'm begging you just one date please."

"No Shane."

"Claire please."I begged her to go out with me all through English class she never once caved I gave up after English and just settled for bugging her.

_Claire's Pov_

After awhile the English class started to fill up then I saw Shane and Danny come in. Danny stayed up in the front of the classroom and stayed there but I wasn't that lucky because Shane came to sit by me. When Shane looked up and saw Danny sitting up front and not sitting back here with him. He got this happy smile on his face it was weird but I didn't let it show because Shane would catch on. Then Shane turned to me and asked "So you really think I'm awesome at flirting?" He asked.

I replied "Yes, Shane I think you're better at it than Danny is but no one else." That didn't seem to bother him but what he said next surprised me but I didn't let it show.

"Claire come on I'm begging you just one date please."

"No, Shane." I replied he looked like he had been hoping I would say yes but when I didn't his face fell but then it lit back up and he bugged me for the rest of the day. Until we got to Health class. New project I wasn't worried about that until he said we had to get married to someone in class. Everyone started looking around for a partner but everyone hated me in this school I was wondering who I was going to get paired up with and I was really worried about that. Especially when he said he picked our partners. Then I heard Shane's name being called and he was looking at his selection there were four girl's left one of them being me and there were five guy's left whichever girl got a second one was going to be happy. But the name that was being called we all weren't expecting not even Shane.

_Shane's Pov_

When we got to Health class I got the most terrible news ever: New Project. Great I hate projects they are the worst. But then I heard what the project was about we got to get married to someone in the class and I was liking that idea of course I would pick Claire. It would be great if we got to live together for two months and she might actually cave. But then the teacher said he picked our partners and everyone in the class groaned. Great just my luck I might not get Claire. Or even worse news Danny might get Claire. This would piss me off if the teacher let him have her. She was mine I was guaranteed to get her for this project. I would complain to the teacher if I had to, just to get her. Then finally I heard my name being called so far no one had gotten Claire which was a good sign. But one of the guys that were left was Danny. I really wanted to get Claire and then the teacher said… Claire Danvers is your partner I was so happy about that. Until everyone was paired up with a girl except Danny. The teacher said one of the groups would get him and the girl would have to take turns sleeping in their rooms. I was crossing my fingers that we didn't get him. Then the teacher said Mr. Gonzalez you will be in… Mr. Collins and Miss. Danvers group. I was so mad but I controlled it I had to keep him in the group or all of us would fail the teacher said. Then the teacher also said that are parents or guardians agreed to this project. Some of your parents told me what house they wanted you to live in. Brooke Britt you will live at Liam Orleans's house. Claire Danvers you will be living in Shane Collins house and since she is living there you will have to live there to Mr. Gonzalez. Good thing we have a guest room so he won't be sleeping in my room. Claire was also going to be sleeping in my room tonight not his. I had plans for me and Claire and it involved making out in privacy. Then the teacher said we could discuss any concerns we have with our partner or partners because the project started today after the last bell rung. We would go home and pack if we needed to. Then Danny came over to me and Claire and asked me where he was supposed to sleep I told him we had a guest room and he sighed. I laughed and he smiled then I asked Claire where she wanted to sleep and she said in the guestroom with Danny I got so mad but I controlled it. Then I gave Danny the look that in guy language said go for it. He nodded to girls it looked like we were telling them not to do anything bad to the girl like abuse her.

_Claire's Pov_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Claire's Pov_**

After my name was called the three girls that still didn't have a partner glared at me but they stopped and looked at the teacher when one of the other guy's name was called to see who would get him as a partner. I didn't really care about who was called next and who got who because I knew who I got and it was Shane Collins of all people why did it have to be him? Then I heard Danny's name being said by the teacher something about a group that's going to have to have two guys because there weren't enough girls. I looked up at Shane I'm guessing he didn't notice because he was to busy looking at the teacher and around the classroom to see who Danny would get put with. He must of not been considering our group because when the teacher told Danny he would be with us he glared at the teacher then I looked at Danny to see if he noticed the glare but he didn't he was too busy collecting his books to come sit by us. So now I knew that Shane wasn't really Danny's friend he was just pretending so his player and hottest guy status wouldn't go down. Then the teacher said that some of are parents and or guardians had picked whose house they wanted their children to stay at I knew mine would probably pick their house so when the teacher started saying names I was paying attention. "Brooke Britt you will be living at Liam O'dean's house" The teacher said. When the teacher called my name and was saying that I would be living at Shane Collins's house I was really surprised because my parents are usually so overprotective but I guess something changed because they wanted their daughter to stay at another person's house. The teacher interrupted my thoughts by saying we could discuss any concerns we have with are partner or partners. Then Danny came over to me and Shane and asked Shane where he would be sleeping Shane said they had a guestroom. "So Claire where do you want to sleep tonight" Shane asked. "I'll sleep with Danny in the guestroom tonight" I said to Shane. After I said that Shane gave Danny a look that I thought meant don't do anything bad to her like abuse her and Danny just nodded back. Shane then was telling me and Danny that he didn't live with his parents and he lived with two of his friends and we would have to help around the house I didn't mind that we had to help around the house I was just worried about his friends what if they were horrible to me kind of like Shane is well he just bugs me but still. Then the bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I started gathering my stuff so I could go home and pack when I was done I started to leave but before I could Shane asked me and Danny what time we would be coming. I didn't feel like giving Shane a straight answer so I just said whenever I'm done packing my stuff which I shouldn't even have to pack because knowing my mom she already packed it for me so I would be arriving very early. When I got home I was right my mom had packed my stuff already because it was sitting by the front door I told my mom I was home and I was just going to leave once I got my stuff from the door and I was just going to walk but my mom insisted I talk the car which is really a limo but I really didn't want to but she said she didn't want me walking because it was dangerous. I tried to argue with her that it was daylight and I walked from school to the house every day but she wasn't going to cave so in the end I put my bags in the limo and got in and the chauffeur took me to Shane's house.

**_Shane's P.O.V_**

After we were done discussing where they would be sleeping and about chores and my two other roommates that they would be living with the bell rang. We all started gathering up are things to leave for our homes but just before Claire and Danny were about to leave I stopped them and asked what time they would be coming. Claire looked defiant when I asked them that and she said whenever she was done packing her things. Danny said in two hours maybe three. I said okay and then we left to go to our houses. Then I thought I forgot to tell them where I live but the teacher probably gave Claire's parents directions but Danny never got them oh well maybe he won't be coming tonight that would be awesome. Then I thought how come I never have seen where Claire lives but I decided to forget about it I would find out soon. Then I walked the rest of the way to my house when I got home I ran up the stairs dropped my backpack in my room and went to go play some video games. After about 10 minutes I heard a car pull up and I thought maybe it was Danny or Claire. When I looked out the window I saw a limo and I thought maybe Danny's parents are rich but when Claire got out of the limo after the chauffeur opened her door and helped her I just sat there with my mouth open so wide. I didn't know Claire was rich I wonder what her parents do for a living. Then Claire started walking up the porch to our house with the chauffeur following with her things. I started walking to the door and unlocked it when the chauffeur opened it before I could. Claire smiled at him and said thank you. Then she looked at me. "Hi Shane" she said. "Hello Claire." I said then she turned to the chauffeur and told him he could leave she would carry her bags the rest of the way but he wouldn't let her then she got an annoyed look on her face but she controlled it and said "Okay, you may." He then picked up her bags and she asked me where she should put her bags. I thought you mean where your chauffeur should put your bags but I didn't say anything. After I told her to put her bags in my room she did. She dismissed her chauffeur and this time he actually left without an argument. Once he left I looked at Claire she looked relived and happy. Guess she doesn't like him well I could tell why he kept glaring at me whenever she turned around it was getting on my nerves. "So I'm guessing you don't like him?" I asked. "No, I don't like him that's why I avoid talking our limo." She answered.

I was curious to why she didn't like him.

"So why don't you like him." I asked

" I don't like him because he is always trying to flirt with me like someone I know."

I knew she was talking about me but I let that go and said asked "why don't your parents fire him." She said "Because he is a good chauffeur" Then I said "You know every time you turned your back to us he would glare at me it was very annoying." He was glaring at you because he knows about the school project and he doesn't like it especially you because he knows he won't win against you." When she said the last part I was really surprised but I hide my surprise and pretended she just didn't say that. But I was really happy about that so now I know I have a chance with her. That put me in a good mood so when we went downstairs to wait for Danny I knew I would be making a move on her tomorrow.

**_Claire's P.o.v_**

Once I was in the car and we were driving the chauffeur automatically started flirting with me it was so annoying that I put my head phones on discreetly so he didn't see and listened to music the whole way to Shane's house. When we got there I wanted to make Shane's jaw drop because he didn't know I was rich so I waited for the chauffeur to open my door and then I got out which I normally don't do. Then I started to walk up the porch and when we got to the door the chauffeur well his real name is Charlie but I call him the chauffeur because I hate him more than Shane with a passion. Anyways when we got up to the door I heard it being unlocked and then the chauffeur opened the door before Shane could and then I said "Hi Shane" and he replied "Hello Claire" and after than I told the chauffeur that I could carry my things the rest of the way but he insisted that he do it. I got very annoyed with him and I'm sure it showed on my face. Then I stepped in the house and I marveled how clean and tidy it was I wasn't really expecting that. I asked Shane where I should put my bags and he told me his room and I followed him and like I was expecting it was a mess. Whenever I turned my back I noticed Charlie would glare at Shane and it looked like Shane was getting annoyed. I turned back to them and I told Charlie he could go and he left without an argument I was so relived. Then Shane asked me if I liked him or not and I told him I didn't. He then asked why and I told him that he annoyed and flirted with me like someone I know. He didn't seemed bothered by that then he asked why my parents just didn't fire him and I just said because he is a good chauffeur. The he told me about the glaring and I told him basically he knew about the school project and didn't like it and he knew he could never win against you. Omg I just did not say that I wonder if Shane noticed but it seemed like he didn't because he wasn't gloating about it. Then we went downstairs to wait for Danny. Shane had this happy look on his face I was wondering why he was so happy and was about to ask why when he asked if I wanted to play a video game and when I saw the box it was my favorite video game and I said sure and he said this should be an easy win and I just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Shane's _**

She beat me! How could she have beaten me at my favorite game the game I rule at! She's the first person to have ever beaten me I was just staring at the screen when Michael, Danny, and Eve walked in and they saw the screen and Michael and Danny said at the same time while Eve yelled "CLAIRE!" "Tell me you're player two Shane." I just shook my head no and Michael and Danny's jaws dropped. Eve ran over to Claire and gave her a high five and they started laughing at Michael's and Danny's faces. Then I looked over at Eve and Claire and asked "You know each other?" They just shook their heads because they couldn't stop laughing. Michael and Danny finally shut their mouths. Eve asked so are you going to be polite Shane and introduce Claire to Michael. "Oh, yeah Michael this is Claire and Claire this is Michael." I introduced. "SO, I'm assuming that because you walked in with Danny you guys met him already?" I asked. "Yup, we met him outside when we saw him walking up the porch, so now that that's out of the way what are we going to have for dinner, it's my night to cook but you guys know I can't cook at all so we are ordering out." Eve asked. Shane, Michael, Danny, and Claire said they wanted Chinese. "Okay so Michael and Shane you want what you usually have?" Eve asked. "Yes, Eve." Shane and Michael both said at the same time. "What would you guys like?" Eve asked looking at Claire then Danny. "I don't really care all eat anything from there right now I'm so hungry." Claire said and Danny agreed. Eve went into the kitchen to order the food, and then Shane said something about how chocolate chip cookies where the best cookies ever. Claire disagreed and said Oreo cookies were the best cookies. All this time while Eve was in the kitchen Claire and Shane were arguing about which cookies were the best then Shane asked Michael which cookies were the best Chocolate Chip cookies –OR- Oreos Michael agreed with Shane and so did Danny when Shane asked him. Eve came out of the kitchen when they were still arguing and asked Michael what they were arguing about Michael told her and Eve had to voice her opinion very loudly and shouted "I THINK OREOS ARE THE BEST COOKIES EVER!" Then Claire told Eve she agreed with her Oreos are the best but all the guys disagreed. Then Shane said "Hey three against two so Chocolate Chips are better than Oreos!" "NO they aren't!" Claire and Eve said. "Okay then let's make a competition to settle this once and for all." Michael said. "So what's the competition?" Claire, Eve, Shane, and Danny asked Michael. "The competition is each team for the different cookies has to pull of the best pranks on the other team!" Michael answered. "Awesome competition Michael this should be fun!" I said to Michael with an evil look on my face. I looked over at Eve and Claire, Claire saw the look on my face and she looked scared Eve just had an equally evil expression on her face. I was kind of scared about her look and I could tell Michael was to because you never know what Eve has planned. Claire and Danny were looking confused and scared because of Eve's and my expressions. Then after we were done eating dinner we went our separate ways Eve and Claire and Michael, Danny, and Me to do our planning for the pranks. I had a good one to get Claire with. She was my first target she should feel special.


	4. Authors Note Read IMPORTANT Chapter

Sorry I haven't Updated this story in so long I'm not going to give any excuses I was just plain old lazy but I came up with lots of ideas for this story so I will be updating a lot once I get the chapters written :]]. Anyways Chapter four will be up tomarrow :]]


	5. The Real Chapter 4

_**Claire's**_

Shane was staring at the screen in disbelief. I beat him and he couldn't believe it. As I was about to tease Shane, Micheal, Danny, and Eve walked in. When Micheal and Danny saw the screen all they said was,

"Tell me your player two Shane."

While Eve screamed "Claire" . When Shane shook his head no Micheal's and Danny's jaws dropped as Eve screamed and ran over to me giving me a high five, while laughing at the boy's faces. Shane turned and looked at Eve and I,

"You two know each other?" Shane asked.

We shook our heads yes because we could not stop laughing, Micheal and Danny finally shut their mouths.

"So Shane are you going to be polite and introduce Claire to Micheal?" Eve asked well more like demanded Shane.

" Oh yeah, Claire this is Micheal and Micheal this is Claire." Shane explained.

"So I'm assuming since you guys walked in with Danny you already met?"

"Yup, we met him outside when he was walking up the porch so now that's out of the way what are we going to have for dinner, it's my night to cook so since you all know I can't cook at all we are ordering out." Eve stated.

Micheal, Danny, Shane, and I said we wanted Chinese.

"Okay so Shane, Micheal you want what you usually have?"

"Yes, Eve." Shane and Micheal said.

"What would you guys like?" Eve said looking at Claire and Danny.

"I don't care I'm so hungry I could eat anything right now." Claire said and Danny agreed.

Eve went into the kitchen to start ordering the food.

"Chocolate Chip cookies are the best." Shane randomly blurted out.

"Uhh… no Oreos are the best cookies." Claire disagreed.

Shane and Claire continued to argue while Eve was still ordering the food.

"Yo, Micheal aren't Chocolate chip cookies better than Oreos." Shane asked Micheal.

"Yeah, man why?"

"Claire says Oreo's are better and I think Chocolate Chips are better, what do you think Danny?"

"Well, I have to agree with you Shane Chocolate Chip cookies are the best."

Eve came out of the kitchen while they were still arguing.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Eve asked Micheal.

Micheal told Eve what was going on and Eve said very loudly,

"WELL I THINK OREO'S ARE THE BEST COOKIES EVER!"

" I agree with Eve." Claire said.

" Well we don't think so Chocolate chip cookies are the best." The boy's disagreed.

"Three against two Chocolate Chip's are better than Oreo's!" Shane declared.

"No they aren't!" Claire and Eve yelled.

" Okay, Okay, settle down let's make a competition to settle this one and for all." Micheal shouted over the noise.

" So, what's the competition?" Shane, Danny, Claire, and Eve asked Micheal.

"The competition is each team for the different cookies has to pull off the best pranks on the other team." Micheal explained.

"Awesome competition Micheal this should be fun!" Shane said with an evil look on his face that scared Claire half to death.

Shane looked over at everyone else and when he looked at Eve his evil look turned into a slightly scared one, Claire looked over at Eve to see what made Shane look scared and when she saw Eve's expression she kind of inched away no one saw though, Claire looked over at Danny to see if he was as scared of Eve and Shane as she was and the expression on his face didn't give her any doubt that he was scared. Micheal seemed slightly scared about Eve but other than that he was fine. After we ate dinner and did the dishes Eve and I went to her room to do our planning for the first prank we were going to pull on the boys. I had a good suggestion on what we should do to the boys but I don't think Eve would like it oh well it's worth a try. Claire thought to herself.

_**Shane's**_

Micheal, Danny, and I went into my room after dinner. I had a good plan for Claire so once we all got into my room I shut the door and turned up the stereo so the girls couldn't here us planning.

"Does anyone got any ideas?" Micheal asked.

"Yea, I was thinking when Claire is in the bathroom we should sneak into her room and replace all her books with porno's." I said, whilst smiling evilly.

"That's a good idea but what if Eve see's us." Danny said.

"Hmm.. Well I know Eve was planning on going shopping tommarow and I heard her say something about bring Claire along so I think when they are gone we should do it." Micheal suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Tommarow then." The boy's all agreed.

"As Micheal and Danny walked out of Shane's room they saw Claire coming out of Eve's and they smiled at her innocently. Claire smiled back the same way and walked into Shane's room to get her things.

* * *

_**So did you guys like it I know Shane's Point of View was short but the next time i update I'm going to do another Shane POV to make up for this one but anyways here's the new chapter you wouldn't have today if my bestie Ruby hadn't convinced me to do it so you must thank her for that :]]**_

_**Rate&+Review :]]**_


End file.
